


Baby Be Mine Tonight

by Tommo_xx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommo_xx/pseuds/Tommo_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets beaten up and Harry saves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be Mine Tonight

In that rainy and stormy night the last thing Harry or Louis were expecting was to find comfort in each other.  
Harry's house was like in the middle of a forest, away from everything and everyone and he pretty much liked it that, until he started feeling lonely.  
He needed someone, not as a family or friend, but someone to love that way.  
Louis... well Louis was just trying to be as happy as he could with the shitty home he had.  
A drunken dad who the only thing he was good at was putting his only son down for his own enjoyment.  
But Louis still saw everything and bright, pretty and happy.  
As long as he was away from home, he was fine, he was happy.  
That night, while it was storming and lighting outside, Louis was breaking on the inside.  
Another insult, another night, right? But it was different this time, oh it was very different.  
He finally realized, why should he be putting up with his dad when he had nothing here?  
He could be easily living by himself, he had a job and he basically supports himself already.  
But he made the mistake of telling his father and his father raised a hand against him.  
That was all Louis needed to break. The tears swelled in his eyes as he cupped his now bruised cheek and bruised - well he was bruised everywhere he could see. Everything burned and ached, and he was done.  
He ran out.  
He kept running and running to the forest that was behind his house and ran and ran and ran.  
He couldn't anymore and he just collapsed.  
With the lighting and storm, he broke down with nature.  
Hands holding his face as he cried and cried and cried to himself in dark.  
Just him, tears and lighting.  
Louis didn't care he was dripping wet and could get seriously sick, but all he did do was blame himself as he was in his knees, kneeling on the ground, he could prevented this, he could have stopped it a long time ago.  
He could have, he should have.  
As spots were forming on his sight, a sudden figure appeared in front of him.  
But he couldn't understand anything, nothing, and nothing.  
Nonononono.  
He couldn't give out now; he didn't want to die yet.  
He wasn't ready to give up.  
Harry thought he was hallucinating when he saw a boy kneeling on the ground close to his house in the middle of a goddamn storm with lighting.  
He ran out as he saw the guy almost faint.  
As he kneeled besides him, he noticed it was Louis.  
He and Louis never really talk, but he has seen him at school multiple times, smiling bright and happy.  
All that was in going on in his mind was, what was he doing here?  
He took Louis limp body in his arms, carrying him to his house.  
He put Louis head on his chest as he opened his house door and closed it behind him.  
He put him on his couch and dashes to his bathroom for some towels and tried his best to dry Louis.  
But no success.  
He sighed, he was going to have to wake up him somehow so Louis could change in warm cloth, because if not, the poor boy was going to get hyperthermia.  
He crouched next to Louis and started slightly shaking him.  
"Louis, Louis wake up."  
He didn't even move.  
After trying that multiple times, he was about to give up and change him himself when Louis' eyes fluttered open.  
He almost fell off the couch, as the first things that he saw were Harry's green eyes.  
He started opening and closing his eyes, almost as if he wasn't sure. "Louis, you need to change of cloth, now."  
That woke him up as he sat upright in Harry's couch, feeling kind of dizzy and like the world was spinning, he was nauseous and what the hell was he doing at Harry's house?  
"What - what am I doing at your house?" He voiced his thoughts, trying to steady himself.  
"Well, if you hadn't ran out in the middle of a storm into the forest and passed out, you wouldn't be here." Louis eyes snapped to Harry's green ones, remembering the reason he did such thing.  
"I - thank you."  
Harry nodded in acknowledgement as he walked to his bedroom, asking, "Why did you do that anyway?"  
As he tried to find a small shirt and boxers for Louis to change in.  
Louis closed his eyes, everything seem heavier.  
He couldn't tell Harry, he didn't want his pity or anything, so he just answered with, "I was having troubles at home, and I wasn't really thinking when I ran out in the rain."  
Harry walked back to the living room with the smallest shirt he found, which was the same size, as the others ones - too big for Louis - because he always gives away the shirts that don't fit him anymore.  
He took a newly washed boxer of his too.  
He handed them to Louis.  
"Here, change in this. You need to get out of those wet cloth. Sorry I couldn't find anything of your size..." He trailed off, scratching his neck. Louis looked down at the cloth and back up to Harry, smiling warmly at him.  
"Thank you," He whispered, getting up.  
He looked around Harry's house for the bathroom and then at Harry. "Oh, the bathroom is on my room. It's to the left." He nodded and followed his directions.  
After a few hours, the storm was just getting more horrible, which meant Harry wasn't letting Louis get out in his almost sick state to a storm.  
"But - we don't even know each other." Louis said again as Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, lets get to know each other. That good for you?"  
Louis nodded, grinning as he moved closed to Harry on living room floor with the blanket thrown around his body.  
He was wearing Harry's shirt, which was surprisingly very comfy but big. And some of Harry's boxer that was kind of falling down every time he stood up.  
His back was against the couch as he tried to get comfy next to Harry. "Why do you live so far away from everything?" Louis asked absentminded, smiling up at Harry. Harry's eyes flickered to Louis thighs.  
The whole time Louis has had been walking round with his over-sized shirt and boxers, all he could think was; that he wants to wreck Louis. Fuck him senseless until he is screaming Harry's name again and again and can't say anything else and can't think anymore.  
All he can think about is how would it feel like to be inside him, to fuck him against a dinner table.  
And - and Harry needs to stop thinking like that, because as Louis said, they barely know each other and Louis looks so fragile like a simple touch of Harry would break him.  
"Because I like to be alone," He answered, his eyes flickering to Louis eyes.  
"But lately, I don't want that." He muttered, closing his eyes.  
"I don't like to be alone." Louis admitted, his eyes trailing all along Harry's set jaw.  
"Because I don't like to be alone with my own thoughts," He added after a second, making Harry's eyes open and peak at him from the corner of his eyes as Louis looked down at the floor, unsure what to say anymore.  
"You're always happy, you know? When I see you at school, you're always smiling and laughing and just - just being happy. I wish I was like that." Harry muttered quietly, because it felt safe to tell Louis his secrets, just the two of them at his house and the storm and lighting outside, it felt safe and he liked it. Louis laughed humorless.  
"Well, when I can't smile at home, I try to do it outside."  
Harry's hands found Louis' as he asked, "What do you mean?"  
Louis eyes flicker to the hand Harry was brushing with his thumb softly. "It's hard to smile when your own father doesn't want you."  
Before Harry can answer to that, a very loud lighting scared Louis, making him scoot more closely to Harry.  
"I'm also scared of storms." He mumbled, as Harry looked at him surprise since Louis was almost on his lap.  
Harry sighs in content as he takes Louis' waist and places him on his lap, making Louis squeak in surprise.  
"You're so tiny," Harry mumbled. Louis frowned.  
"I'm not tiny," He complained, moving around Harry's lap before he was comfortable and laid his head on Harry's chest, hearing his steady breathing.  
Harry chuckled.  
"Oh, yes you are." Louis turned around to face Harry on his lap; his feet folded Indian-styles as he bumped noses with Harry.  
He smirked as he saw Harry looking down at his lips.  
"I'll show you tiny," He whispered before leaning just a little bit, so his lips were brushing Harry's slightly and as he was about to pull away, Harry smashed their lips together, capturing Louis' lips on his.  
Louis didn't pull away, on the contrary, he pushed harder.  
Harry snaked his hands around Louis back and moved to the right, so his back wasn't facing the couch anymore.  
Louis took advantage of this and pulled away from their kiss and put his hands on Harry's shoulder and made him lay down on the ground as Louis straddled his stomach.  
Louis leaned down again, kissing Harry, biting his lower lip as a throaty moan escaped Harry's throat.  
Harry put his hands on Louis waist again, and sitting up.  
He stood up with Louis wrapped around his waist, not breaking the kiss once as he made his way to his bedroom.  
Harry climbed in bed, one hand around Louis and the other holding himself up in his bed.  
He finally laid Louis down on bed, his body covering Louis and - and he wanted to take Louis now.  
"Louis - I - I need... you." He said breathless, pulling away from the kiss, and he groaned at the sight of Louis pink, and puffy lips.  
"Good, because I need you too." He responded, bringing Harry down by his shirt collar and kissing him again, running his tongue along Harry's bottom lip.  
As they kissed, Louis took the opportunity to take Harry's shirt off, one button at the time.  
He then slide it off him, throwing it god knows where as Harry slide off his shirt off Louis, breaking away from the kiss.  
Louis lay back down, Harry started kissing his neck and collarbone and running his hands across Louis' tummy and - and he couldn't help but to think - to think how fucking cute that is.  
He has a tummy, of course.  
"You are so cute and tiny, oh my god." Harry mutters against Louis skin as he kisses down to his little tummy.  
"I'm not - cute." He gasps at his last swords as Harry is on his neck again, sucking and biting and Louis just needs Harry inside him - he just does and he needs it now.  
"Harry..." Louis groaned as Harry moved up and brushed his hard length against Louis already hard cock.  
"I - I need - need you... now." Harry nods, his curls tickling Louis neck. "Have you ever done this before?" Louis nodded.  
"Once." Harry furrows his eyebrows as he looks down at Louis.  
"Who?" "Christian. From the swimming team."  
Harry growls possessively, kissing Louis again as his hand wanders to his drawer, trying to find lube.  
He doesn't like to think that fucker Christian thrusting into Louis and Louis moaning his name and kissing Louis's neck, because like, that's Harry's neck to kiss, you know?  
He bits Louis bottom lip before pulling away and saying, "Can you flip on your tummy?"  
Louis complies and Harry slides his boxers off Louis, to see Louis perfect bum and just - fuck, he's more hard than he's ever been and - and he can't take it anymore, he wants to pound on Louis and fuck him until he's like a rag-doll.  
He puts lube on his fingers and on the rim of Louis hole and Louis shivers.  
He tries to steady his breathing as he tries to enter Louis with his finger but it's just - he's so tight and he's trying to be gentle as possible.  
He stops to see if Louis still wants this as he asks, "Okay?"  
Asking his permission to put another finger and Louis just whimpers because he can feel himself being stretch and the burning sensation is horrible but he wants this so bad so he nods.  
Harry puts another finger in, wiggling a little and the burning sensation is almost not there anymore and wave of pleasure are crashing Louis.  
He starts moaning as Harry puts a third finger and starts scissoring his hole.  
And Harry can feel his cock twitch with each moan Louis releases and the pre-cum leaking against his pants.  
"Ha - Harry." Louis moans his name. "I - I need you inside me, now." Louis gasps.  
Harry removes his fingers from Louis hole and slides off his boxers. He takes a condom from where he took the lube and slides on and then takes a generous amount of lube on his hands and covers his cock and puts some on the rim of Louis hole again.  
He positions himself comfortably on Louis thighs, and then his pressing the head of his cock against Louis clenching hole.  
He pushes slowly and stops when his cock in halfway inside, kissing all down Louis back, giving him a little to adjust and then his pushing again and Louis is whimpering and moaning and Harry is fucking turned on by this.  
He stops as he is all inside Louis, finally.  
He doesn't hear anything from Louis so he whispers,  
"Louis? Love? Are you ok?"  
Louis doesn't answer so Harry, thinking he had hurt him too or maybe went to fast - it doesn't matter, he fucked up anyway - so Harry starts to pull out, slowly before Louis just moves his arse slowly.  
"Don't you dare pull out, Styles." Louis voice sounds strained, but it's there nonetheless.  
Harry put his hands on Louis arse and starts thrusting into him slowly. He then feels Louis starting to meet his thrust, moving his arse against his pelvis, making Hardy groaned because Louis has the prettiest little arse he was ever seen and he just wants to fuck him hard until he can't even breath anymore.  
Harry starts to go faster as Louis tells him to do so with moans and purrs.  
Oh my god Harry, faster! Faster! Harry, there! Oh, fuck. Harry, faster please! Just fuck me harder! Harder! And each moan turns Harry on more and he can practically see spots on his vision because he has never felt so much need for someone as he does for Louis now.  
It's like can get enough and just needs more and more.  
Each time Louis moves to meet Harry's thrust, his cock brushes against the bed and he can't feel anything but everything at the same time, he can feel Harry filling him up but he can't remember how did he even end up in Harry's bed, but he can feel everywhere were Harry's has touched with kisses and soft hands.  
Louis can't think anymore, all in his mind is no more no more and more more more and the sounds that leave his mouth are very close to Harry's name but he doesn't care, he just wants Harry but he doesn't, because Harry is amazing and he isn't, and Harry probably needs someone who can fuck with him without getting feelings involve and isn't broken, but Louis doesn't care about that now because Harry's hands reaches around his stomach to take Louis cock in his hands and starts pumping and Louis senses are heighten and he is so close.  
He keeps screaming Harry's name as Harry's thrust get sloppier because he is close too.  
But Harry wants Louis to come first so he holds back as Louis pushes harder against his cock.  
Louis pushes his head harder against the pillow as he is shuddering and has eyes close as he comes against Harry's hands and Harry's names is all on Louis lips.  
Harry gives Louis one and then two thrusts before he was coming too, filling.  
Harry pulls out slowly and Louis whimpers due to the feeling of being empty as Harry throws the come-filled condom on the bin between his bed and nightstand as he falls next to Louis.  
Louis, half dazed and sleepy, says, "I really like you."  
As he curls against Harry's chest and Harry circles his arms around him as he kisses on top of Louis head. "I really like you too." Harry whispered back.  
As Louis finally closed his eyes, he said, "Remind me again tomorrow morning so I don't forget." And Harry smiled as he fell asleep next to Louis.


End file.
